


Miscalculations 错误估计

by DumestPerson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All castiel, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chinese Language, Crack, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, Will include sex scenes in later chapters, 再说一遍这纯粹是瞎JB乱写, 可以打中文Tag吗？, 瞎JB乱写, 超级OOC
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumestPerson/pseuds/DumestPerson
Summary: 因为要学傻了所以宣泄的瞎JB乱写产物，Crack fic， All C但CP不止于此超级乱，而且因为crack所以超级OOC，已经忘了前几季在讲什么所以设定很JB乱。反正设定不是个重点，就把这个当作是一个纯粹的AU来看吧。设定是：在四季左右，Castiel去地狱救了Dean，但天堂没有选择直接告诉Dean和Sam他们的计划，而是打算等战争开始了再欺骗他们。所以，当天堂好不容易把Lucifer放了出来，Lucifer说“老子不想打仗，老子想要和平”时，所有人都是懵逼的。实际内容是：Castiel为了不失业装成人类和Dean还有Sam Winchester同居，谁知道Balthazar在他的室友申请表上把他的职业填写成了“脱衣舞郎”。和开一家名叫“天堂”的脱衣gay吧的恶魔Crowley演戏的途中，还要说服Lucifer起兵攻打天堂。Castiel觉得他这一个天使活了几百亿年，从来都没有这么累过。到最后可能有各种逻辑错误，还有sex，为了sex而sex，无脑sex。不要问为什么，因为我都不知道我在写啥。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 每章前面会有cp预告还有防雷预警，放心使用。
> 
> 这章（1-4）没有明确的cp，但是有balthazar/castiel和destiel的倾向。
> 
> 话说怎么让chapters从1/1变成1/？呀

1.

“不行，这个人太邋遢了！”Dean斩钉截铁地说。

“Dean, 你不能因为一个人的穿着长相而去猜测他的行为习惯，”Sam瞪了瞪把脚搭在桌子上的Dean，但也没说出什么其他反驳的话。Dean知道他也觉得和Chuck Shurley的会面是一场灾难，那个自称是知名作家的人梳着乱糟糟的胡子，一周不知道洗几次澡，甚至连衣服都没怎么穿好浑身是酒味就来参加申请室友的面谈。在他走后，Dean差点没用消毒水把他坐过的地方都擦一遍。

“那前天来的那个女孩呢？”

“我可不想让她把什么传染病带到家里。”

Sam翻了个白眼，“Dean！太没有礼貌了！”

Dean叹了一口气。“反正，找室友这个想法本身就太荒谬了，我们两个人就能承担的起。”

在一个固定的住处安顿下来，这一点Dean从来没有想过。但就在Bobby大叫着“我可养不起你们两个大男人”，然后把厚脸皮赖在他家的温家兄弟扔出去不知多少回后，Dean和Sam只能认命地开始找能让他们在猎魔间隙歇脚的地方，最后终于在Kansas找到了一个廉价出租的公寓，Dean第一眼就爱上了它。他至今也不敢相信他竟然富裕到可以租下三室两厅，然后他发现他的确做不到，虽然是廉价出租，但温家兄弟的假银行卡还是马上透支了，这就是为什么他们必须找到一个室友，越快越好。

“之前那几个来看的人你都说不行，”Sam根本没理他，自顾自地翻着手上的申请表，在一个之前被他刷下来，一直没机会面试的人的表格前停了下来，“现在只剩下他了，虽然我觉得这不是一个好主意。”

“让我看看，”Dean说，一把把那个表格从Sam的手上夺了过来，密密麻麻的空位上只填了两格：

姓名：Castiel  
职业：脱衣舞郎

Dean撅了撅嘴，想象了一个大胸的亚洲女性穿着紧身衣来敲家门的样子，动摇了，但还是嘴硬地说：“算了，反正最后一试，赌五块钱我们到最后没有室友。”

“还不是因为你太苛刻，”Sam小声地嘀咕了一句。

其实他们谁赢都无所谓，反正最后那个钱还是要用来交房租。

 

2.

Castiel躺在草地上，看着红风筝在空中摇摇晃晃地摆动着，打不起来精神。现在已经是休战的第三周，看到Lucifer不争气的举动，地狱的恶魔们一瞬间仿佛都没有了兴致，一直风平浪静。虽然他很高兴天启这个闹剧已经告一段落，但对于身为战士的他来说，这也意味着失业。在这几周里，他还会每天定时去做剑术的模拟练习，完事后绕道去Naomi的办公室询问有没有新的任务，得到和往常一样的答案后，他回到这个私人天堂，看着已经和现实脱轨了的病人带着傻笑，不停地缠上又放开手中的线。

但这次，这个天堂却无法让他放松下来，比起担心Lucifer又弄出什么大新闻，Castiel更担心以后的事。天堂没有失业，虽然他发誓效忠于天堂，但他宁愿在前线战死，也不愿意在之后的几亿年里每天端着个“加农炮”去房间门口查房，或者当个丘比特被迫变成暴露狂。

就在他设想他以后的悲惨生活时，他在嘴中尝到了一股辛辣灼烧的味道，Balthazar的荣光慢慢地从背后接近，预示着它主人的到来。在休战后，那个偷偷扫荡军火库的天使又悄悄地把东西放回了原位，假装什么都没发生过一样回到了天堂，如果当初不是Castiel先发现了这个盗窃案，Balthazar估计早已被强制洗脑好几十次了。自此之后，Balthazar就几乎寸步不离Castiel，不停寻找还他人情的机会，甚至还扬言要自己组织一次恶魔爆发让Castiel去建功立业。

在过去的几周，Castiel用尽了他在训练场上学会的所有技巧，努力地躲避着Balthazar，看来他今天失败了。

“嘿，Cassie小宝贝，别老板着个脸嘛！”Balthazar嬉皮笑脸地说，他的V领衫都快把他的胸给露出来了，“我觉得你挺适合当丘比特的，露出你的肉体一定会让别人陷入爱河。”

他刚要开口，连滚的第一音节都没发出来，就被Balthazar之后说的话给堵在了自己的嗓子眼里。

“为了放松放松，去人间休个假怎么样？住的地方我都帮你找好了。”

“我是天堂的战士，”Castiel转过头继续盯着那个摇摇摆摆的风筝，觉得自己的话就像它一样，仿佛下一秒就要被风给吹落，“我没有休假。”

“是吗，前几天还看到Anna和Uriel还有你们队的另外一个天使到东非大裂谷里假装游泳去了？”

Castiel攥紧了拳头。他对他们太失望了，在这样珍惜的停战期，他们去人间玩竟然没有叫上自己。

“哎呀，先不管那些啦，”Balthazar继续自顾自地说，“我帮你找了个地方，还帮你填了个申请表，现在你必须去面试，你可是好几十人里选出来的，这个大好机会可不能错过。”

“不去。”

“忘了告诉你，”Balthazar突然露出一个高深莫测的表情，猛得把Castiel吓了一跳，“你的室友可是大名鼎鼎的Dean和Sam Winchester。”

 

3.

Castiel实际上很疑惑，为什么这兄弟俩在不到五百米的地方有一个祖传的地堡不住，却在这里租什么简陋套件。但事实证明，人类是一群复杂的生物，而Castiel也马上要伪装成人类中的一员，努力赢得温家兄弟的信任。

他从电梯上到了温家兄弟的楼层，踏过了五道盐线，两个画在天花板上的恶魔陷阱，在敲门的那一刻甚至做好了被泼一脸圣水的打算。早知道就早点与他们碰面了，Castiel心想，这样看起来可真不酷，至少也要有些电视的杂音，打破几扇窗户，弄爆几个灯泡才行。

门很快就开了，虽然Castiel做好了心理准备，但在Dean开门的那一刻，他还是差点被Dean灵魂的光给闪瞎了。在适应了几秒钟，加上他重造了Dean的身体，他终于能从那一团光中认出Dean的嘴巴和眼睛在哪里，而Dean也一脸呆滞地看着他，浑身散发着一股失望的情绪。

“你好。”Castiel率先开口说。

“啊，对不起！”在屋子里的Sam大叫道，“请快进来！”他又小声地喊了一声Dean，后者才慌忙地把路让了出来。

进屋后，Castiel做了一个错误的决定：他往Sam那里瞟了一眼。他顿时觉得他人类的眼睛要被这强光刺出眼泪来，他还不熟悉Sam的长相，也没有心情边流泪边去识别Sam的五官，于是他只能把头别过来，继续盯着Dean看，他已经能看出Dean的头发是金棕色了，很好，这很有长进。

“首先——”还没等Sam说完，Dean马上插了一句：“你确定你的职业是……？”

Castiel屏住了呼吸，来了，他和Balthazar预料到的问题，虽然Balthazar并没有告诉他他的职业到底是什么，但是他向他保证正常人看到这个职业都不会刻意去问的一清二白，只要他一脸坦然地问他们 “我这个职业有问题吗？” 就一定能蒙混过关。

“我这个职业有问题吗？”他用他最严肃的声音说。

“没有问题，一点问题都没有。”Sam拍了一下Dean的胳膊，连忙笑着说。

Castiel舒了口气。

“你有固定收入吗？”Sam问。Castiel不得不把他的注意力集中在Sam的身上，他灵魂的光刺得Castiel的眼睛生疼。

Castiel拿出了他随身携带的手提箱，把里面的钱倒在了餐桌上，Dean的下巴都要掉下来了。

这又是一个Balthazar预料到的问题，于是他回到了十八世纪，买了几瓶葡萄酒，藏到了一个温度适宜的洞穴里，又回到了现代，高价把那些酒给卖了出去。Castiel觉得他很有经商头脑，应该到人间去经营他的小生意去，而不是天天缠着他。

“这样就没有问题了吧。”Castiel说。

“没有问题，一点问题都没有。”这回轮到Dean拍着Sam的胳膊，灿烂地笑着说。

 

4

Dean觉得这个人大有故事。

虽说他一开始见到他的时候感觉十分失望：那个人睡眼惺忪，穿的还古旧死板，还是一个男性，和他心目中的脱衣舞郎一点都不相像，但在他看到那人闪亮的蓝眼睛，还有他该死性感的胡茬，和他衣领见若隐若现的洁白脖颈，他大概明白了他作为脱衣舞郎的吸引力（这当然是直男的客观评价）。但是他们在和他谈论房租的时候，Dean以多年猎魔的经验察觉到，这个人的背景一定不简单。

当Sam问他收入的问题时，Dean分明看到了Castiel眼中的泪花。当他一声不响地把钱一股脑地倒在桌子上，身体僵硬地站在一边时，就像是在重温什么不好的回忆。Dean在猎魔的途中见到很多因为各种原因在这个世界上苟延残喘活着的人，他的直觉告诉他，Castiel一定有什么凄惨的背景故事，迫不得已才去当脱衣舞郎的。

这不，当Castiel抬头看他的时候，他觉得那个人的蓝眼睛又要涌出眼泪来了。

“那你的名字是什么呢？”Sam还在一旁坚持询问，Dean能察觉到他也觉得Castiel不对劲，但是他的眼眸里却没有一丝同情。

“Castiel。”那人就说了这一个单词，似乎没有想要继续说下去的意思。

“Castiel？只有Castiel？”Sam在等了一会之后说。

“对。”

一阵沉默。

Dean默默地攥起了拳头，在心里为那Castiel打抱不平。 他竟然还因为生活所迫而被迫隐瞒自己的真实姓名！他不禁想起来小的时候他带着Sam四处流浪，被大人抓到了死活不告诉别人他们的姓是Winchester的日子。

“好吧，那你的社会安全号码是多少？”Sam继续质问道。

Castiel难得地看上去很慌张。

“你有身份证或者驾照吗？”Sam丝毫不退让。

“我……”

“行啦，Sam,”Dean打断道，“厨房，现在，马上。”

把Sam拽到厨房去之后，他果然正面迎来了Sam的bitch face。

“Sam，你不觉得你太为难Cas了吗？”

“Cas？Cas？！”Sam的头发都要飞起来了，“你才认识他几分钟就叫他Cas了，我们连他是谁都不知道，如果他是一个在逃的通缉罪犯呢？要不他的钱是哪儿来的，还不告诉我们他的真实姓名和身份证件。”

“如果，”Dean举起了一个手指，“如果他唯一想逃避的是自己的过去呢。你看他都快要哭出来了。”

又是一阵沉默，他们不约而同地想起了小的时候跟着父亲在街头卖艺猎魔为生的生活。

“如果他不是人类呢，”Sam弱弱地来了一句。

“那他就不可能跨过我们的五道盐线两个恶魔阵喝光了我们给他掺了圣水的饮料了。”

“如果……是我们不知道的怪物呢？被派过来监视我们的？”

Dean知道Sam很聪明，但他从来都不知道他有这么丰富的想象力。

“听着，我们可以一会儿查查警方的私人网络，看看有没有他的通缉，如果他要动手他早就动手了，我们会时刻看着他的，”Dean拍了拍Sam了肩膀，“毕竟我们是谁呀。”

Sam重重地叹了口气。“行吧，”他最后妥协了，但是他看上去并没有很释怀。

Dean还是怀着愉悦的心情走出了厨房，不知道为什么，他期待着能和Castiel以后一起生活。他希望能了解这个穿着破旧风衣的脱衣舞郎，说不定以后还能从他口中听到他真的故事。

他还很好奇他风衣底下到底是什么样子（这只是一个直男的单纯的好奇心罢了）。


End file.
